The Chance
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Elli was sent up with Aris. Not the first girl but certainly the youngest. Faced with the harsh realities of the Maze and the outside world it's no wonder Wicked labels her The Chance. She might just be their chance at survival... Sucky summary. Sorry Currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- The Chance

**Revised**

 **Chapter One**

 **This story is going to be slow on updates. I currently have writer's block as well as too many stories in progress. I have too many ideas in my brain and not enough time.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **(A/N)Let's assume that Harriet wasn't stung like Alby. Let's say that Minho's equivalent was stung, and took Alby's role. Rachel ran in and helped Sonya. Sonya, Newt's equivalent, didn't jump and took Minho's role at getting the stung girl back to their Glade(Jungle). Now Rachel is Thomas' equivalent and runs in. She survives and the stung girl, Mary, is given the serum.**

 _The Chance_

She had come up with him.

All she saw was darkness as she could hear the shallow breathing of another human. This was mixed with the sounds of metal moving.

She could only look at her unconscious partner before light blinded her.

She heard many whispers.

"It's a boy." seemed to be the most said.

The girl peeked from behind the boy to see a bunch of girls, "Hello?" she asked in an innocent tone.

XxX

The girls looked at her with large eyes. "Awwww!" They squealed in unison. The girl shrunk back a little.

A dark skinned girl jumped in with them. They seemed to be in a metal box like thing.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm Harriet. Do you know your name?"

The girl thought about it. A name popped into her mind, "Elli."

XxX

Harriet helped pull her out before another girl jumped in. She examined the boy. "Harriet, he's holding a note...He's the last one...ever." She read, her face revealing apprehension.

Harriet frowned, "let the nurses take care of him. We'll figure this out later. Rachel, you're in charge of the kid."

A girl with brown hair and kind blue eyes walked up to them. She was about to speak when a haunted voice stopped everything.

"Rachel." The boy had woken.

"Everything's about to change." The boy fainted again.

All the girls look at the brown haired girl, Rachel. They started whispering but Harriet signaled for the girl to lead Elli away.

The girl offered her hand, "I'll show you around. I'm Rachel."

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who Elli is named for?**

 **Later gladers...**


	2. Chapter 2- The Jungle

**Revised**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hello again. It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize. But I did say this was going to be slow on updates. I just can't seem to figure out where I want this story to go.**

 **Anyway...Rachel is going to explain the workings of the girl version of the glade. Or as they call it, the Jungle. This is all of my ideas. It's not canon. Nor has James Dasher ever went into detail about the workings of Group B. It's all really guess work and imagination.**

 **disclaimer: do I really have to do this? *whines***

 **a gruff voice answered, yes.**

 ***glares* fine. I don't own anything. It all belongs to the a-mazing (yes I just did that) James Dasher.**

* * *

 _The Jungle_

Elli smiled, "I'm Elli. Where are we? Why can't I remember anything? Who was he? Why are there only girls? Why..."

She was cut off by Rachel, "whoa. Slow down. I'll give you a quick tour then you can ask questions, okay?"

Elli frowned but nodded. She wanted answers.

This," Rachel gestured to the large meadow they were in, "is what we call the Jungle. We call ourselves the Warriors."

Elli remained silent, trying really hard to pay attention. That's hard for a six year old. Elli felt like she needed eight eyes. Everywhere there were girls. Each one appeared to be working, though most of them were near a large wooden shack.

They also seemed to be surrounded by four large walls. Elli was determined to explore them at some point. They just seemed to call to her, that could also be called curiosity

Rachel showed her around, even if it was very late and the doors were about to close.

XxX

"Over there we have the gardens. We harvest our food there as well as plant flowers. The meadow is inside the forest. That's over there." Rachel pointed to a grove of trees.

Elli rushed to the edge and picked a flower. Rachel watched amused. Elli put in in her blonde curls as she began skipping. Rachel tried to stifle her giggles.

Elli continued to skip until they had done a complete circle around the forest. "You can laugh. I'm a little girl. I bet you did it too."

Rachel wore a forced smile, "if I could remember..."

Elli patted her hand comfortingly, repeating words she vaguely remembered. "One day you will."

Rachel smiled as she looked around, mildly surprised at the child's wise words. "Let's get back to that stick tour." Elli smiled as she gasped Rachel's hand.

"Over there is the kitchens,"

Elli looked back at the shack she had seen earlier. "Is that where you eat? Who's the cook? Is she good? How do you get food? Do you grow it?"

Rachel smiled, "yes that's where we eat. Today the cook is Bella, I think. She's good. She can make a mean spaghetti. You'll love it."

Elli smiled again as she took the older girls hand. Her eyes continued to wander. The whole place seemed to be alive, full of happiness and peace. Eli thought she could enjoy living here.

Rachel pointed to a wooden house with a padlock of animals in front. "The blood house. It's where we raise and kill animals."

Elli wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Do you have to kill the animals? What have they done to you?" She demanded.

Rachel was lost, "we have to eat squirt. Sorry to tell you but animals are food." Elli pouted and swore she would not help harm a sweet little baby pig.

XxX

Rachel lead her past a small stone building. "We also have a council hall, we have important meetings there."

Elli examined the building, it was made of stone but seemed soundproof with a wooden door. "Do you have meetings a lot? Can I join one?" They sounded important. Elli wanted to be a big girl.

Rachel laughed, "I'm not sure how often they have them. I've only been here a few weeks. I also don't think you can join. I think only the leaders of a job can go." Elli pouted. she was a big girl. She wanted to go to a meeting and help.

Rachel silently giggled at Elli's pout before pointing to the housing area. "Over there are our huts. Each girl bunks with three other girls. Most of the time you're with the girls you work with."

Elli looked in one and saw them three sleeping bags. She jumped on one making her and Rachel laugh. "I like these." Rachel gave a snort.

XxX

"Our jobs are gardener, nurse, mapper, builder and bricknick, cook, security, cutter, cleaner." Rachel looked at Elli to see if she was confused. The only indication was larger than normal eyes.

"Mappers are the ones who run the maze trying to find a way out while bricknick fix things round here. They also sew and make clothes. The rest is self-explanatory. Any questions?"

Elli nodded but quickly shook her head.

Rachel gave a half smile, "gardens work in the gardens. They plant flowers and grow food. Nurses help the sick. Builders build things, like houses while bricknicks fix things. They also make clothes. Cooks make food and security keep us safe. Cutters work with the animals and cleaners clean."

Elli smiled at her simpler explanation, "you should tell it that way. It's easier to follow."

Rachel smirked before Elli asked, "what's your job?"

Rachel smiled proudly. "I'm a mapper."

Elli smiled, still not fully understanding anything other than that Rachel ran the maze. "Can I be one?"

Rachel laughed gently, "sorry squirt, I think you're a little too young to be a mapper. You might be a good messenger though, carry messages to all the girls."

Elli pouted, she wanted an exciting job. Like Rachel. She got to run. It seemed thrilling!

Suddenly a large grinding sound was heard throughout the Jungle. Elli covered her ears and saw Rachel standing there not reacting. Elli was terribly confused.

She followed Rachel's gaze and saw the large, grey, plant covered wall moving. Elli's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

She looked back at Rachel and shouted to be heard, "how can they do that?"

Rachel wore a sad smile, "dunno. But that's why mappers have to be back in before the doors close."

Elli looked back at the doors they had finally closed but now she could hear the faint shrieks of something inhuman.

"What's outside the walls?"

Elli wanted to curl up in a ball as she heard another shriek but she wouldn't be a baby. That didn't prevent her from grabbing Rachel's hand extra tight.

Rachel frowned, reluctant to share the information. "I don't want to give you nightmares."

Elli gave her puppy dog eyes, even if her mind was screaming at her to stop. "I'm a big girl." Elli was terrified of the answer but she knew she'd need it. Something told her it was important.

Rachel laughed but still hesitated before answering. "Fine. we call them Grievers. They're these weird spider like machines covered in slime. Pray you don't ever run into one."

Elli looked curiously at the closed grey walls before Rachel steered her over to the girls. They were eating.

Elli gave one last look at the creepy doors. They still called to her, even if she now knew she that bad things were out there.

XxX

A blonde girl ran up to Rachel. "You! Everything is changing because of you!" She went to slap Rachel who had been edging away from the crazy girl, keeping Elli behind her for protection. The girl went to strike when someone rammed into her side, knocking her down.

This girl had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, "you alright Rachel?"

Rachel nodded shakily "yeah, just shaken." Rachel pointed to Elli, who had hidden behind her legs. "Sonya, meet Elli, our newest girl."

Elli looked at the girl. She carried herself the same way Harriet did, with authority and kindness. Elli could tell she'd like this girl. Unlike the one who seemed crazy. Elli looked at the crazed girl still on the ground. She seemed scary. Elli clung to Rachel more as Sonya studied her.

Sonya looked at the small, little girl. "OMG! She's adorable. She also can't be more than 6. Who's the stick that would send a six-year-old here?"

Rachel shrugged, "beats me. Anyway, Elli, this is Sonya. She's second in command and keeper of the mappers. You listen to her like you listen to Harriet."

Elli waved shyly. "Hi." Sonya cooed some more before hustling them over to some seats.

"Hope you like pasta. Bella is cooking tonight." Sonya pointed to a girl with golden hair working in the kitchen.

Elli rubbed her, suddenly hungry, tummy. "I hope I like it."

Elli did apparently like pasta, a lot. She had two bowls.

XxX

Rachel took her to her hut. "You're crashing with me tonight. Hope you sleep well."

Elli climbed into her sleeping bag as Rachel clumsily tucked her in. "Good night Rachel."

Rachel smiled gently "good night Elli.

XxX

Elli could still hear the shrieks of the...things outside the large grey walls. She hoped she never saw one.

Elli drifted off to sleep, only for them to be filled with haunting memories of a forgotten past. She wouldn't remember them when she woke.

* * *

 **I don't know how fast I'll update so I thank you for patience. Any story ideas are always helpful.**

 **Keep watching for updates and please review.**

 **Later Warriors...**


	3. Chapter 3- Kate, Beth, and Knowledge

**Revised**

 **Chapter Three**

 **It's been a long while since I've updated. I apologize for the long wait but you signed up for it.**

 **if you can guess who Elli's named after you'll get a virtual cookie :)**

 **please keep reading and reviewing. If you have any advise or criticism or ideas I'm all ears. Pm me or write it as a review. I'm happy either way.**

 **I hope you like the chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the maze runner**

* * *

 _Kate, Beth, and Knowledge_

Elli woke up the next morning to an empty room. She clambered out of her sleeping bag before opening the door. Light streamed in causing Elli to close her eyes.

A girl's laughter made her open her eyes. Standing there holding a hammer stood a girl with deep red hair and shinning green eyes. They reminded Elli of gemstones.

She smiled when Elli's eyes adjusted to the light. "So you're the little girl everyone is talking bout. Right cute bugger if I do say so myself."

Elli looked at her with large brown eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed again "I'm Kate. Who are you?" Elli looked at her intently. The girl was familiar looking. As if Elli knew her but she couldn't remember anything. She pondered that before answering. The girl seemed very familiar, "I'm Elli."

Kate cooed at her with her heavy British accent, "you're so cute. Let me get you some breakfast."

Elli held out her hand and Kate took it. She led Elli over to the kitchens. Many of the girls were sleepily making there way over. A sweet aroma woke any that were still asleep. It appeared to be pancake day. Yum.

"Where's Rachel?" Kate looked at Elli. There was a hidden pain in her green eyes, "she's in the maze." Kate knew better than anyone that Rachel might not come back. Kate had been one of the first to arrive and had seen many friends disappear into the maze's depths.

Elli looked at the now open walls. They still held a creepy feeling but Elli's natural curiosity began to take over, "can I run too?"

Kate laughed nervously, "sorry kid. You're a mite too young." Elli pouted and Kate felt saddened. She felt a great sense of protectiveness over the little girl. "How about you help me build a fence after you eat? Would you like to help me? You can order around all the other sticks here."

Elli thought about it before nodding, she looked very cute. How hard could building a fence be?

Elli helped Kate out for the first half of the day. She grew bored after lunch. Building a fence was hard and not fun for a little girl. She wasn't even allowed to touch any of the tools.

The girls tried to make it fun for her but Elli wanted to explore. Her curious nature took over as she wanted to get to know her new home. Maybe there were holes in the trees where she could hide or hidden treasures near the buildings.

XxX

After eating she wandered off. Elli wanted to see the flowers. She was walking though the Forest, looking for the meadow when she heard a crack. Elli hoped they didn't have wolves.

Elli turned to the noise "who's...there?" Her voice cracked as fear began to overtake her. Surely none of the girls would harm her. They all seemed so nice.

A girl appeared, the same girl who tried to slap Rachel. Her blonde hair was messy and her blue eyes held a deep insanity in them. She seemed like an animal instead of a girl.

"Why are you here? Why have you come here?"

Elli flinched back from the cold tone. It felt like she had heard that tone years ago. From an erased memory...

The girl moved forward, "everything was perfect. We thrived! Now you come here and ruin everything!" Elli backed away as she noticed the large broken stick in the girl's hand.

The girl swung the large stick at Elli's head. Elli ducked but the next swing hit her shoulder.

"Ow!" A wave of pain shot through Elli system. Her shoulder looked dislocated, wait...how did she know that?

The girl swung again but Elli scampered back, "why...are you...doing this?" she cried. It hurt to move her arm. Her shoulder hurt badly and she couldn't protect her head.

The girl didn't respond other than swinging again. Elli crawled away but she was again frozen in fear as the stick almost hit her head. Elli wanted to shout for help but her mouth didn't want to work.

Elli finally took off as the stick hit her shoulder again. A spasm of pain shot through her small body. Elli looked back at the girl and saw utter madness in her blue eyes.

"Help!" Elli screamed but it sounded hoarse, like she didn't raise it a lot...

She ran out of the woods, the crazed girl following.

Elli screamed again, "help!"

The girls all looked up at her scream. By this point the crazed girl had caught up to Elli.

She had her pinned to the ground as she clawed at Elli's face. Elli screamed in pain until Sonya knocked the girl off her.

Kate picked Elli up as the other girls struggled with her attacker.

"Shush, shush...it's okay." Elli cried softly.

Kate turned to Sonya, Elli still in her arms. "I'll take her to the nurses."

Sonya nodded gravely, "we'll look after Beth."

Kate started to carry Elli to the nurses' hut.

XxX

"Charlotte! Anyone!"

Elli's sniffles were the only noise in the hut. Kate walked around the hut, even checking upstairs. No one seemed to be there except the unconscious boy and sleeping girl upstairs. Kate said that she had been stung by a griever. She had stopped screaming the day before Elli arrived but still hadn't woken.

"Looks like you'll have to stay here until the nurses get back kid."

Elli looked at her with wide eyes. They still had tears in them but her eyes also contained a hidden knowledge. "Do you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" Elli's voice was deeper, as if it wasn't the six year old speaking.

Kate looked at her, freaked out by the change in voice. "How do you know what is wrong?" Kate tried to brush it off as nerves.

Elli shrugged, the feelings of a headache creeping up, and looked around for bandages.

She spotted them on the table and reached for them. Kate grabbed them for her. "Why do you need bandages?" Elli took them from her, her head hurting something fierce, "because the girl scratched up my face pretty badly."

Elli closed her eyes to try and get rid of the pounding of her head. It didn't work. Kate watched concerned for her young charge. "Are you okay?"

Elli nodded shakily, "a bit wobbly. My head hurts." Kate put her hand to her head, relieved that Elli's voice had returned to normal. "You don't have a fever.."

Elli shook her head. "I think it's called a headache.." Kate nodded and grabbed some pills that the creators had sent up last week. "This should help."

Elli took them confused, "what do they do?" Kate smiled as she filled a cup with water. "It should help with your head and any pain you're dealing with."

Elli nodded as Kate helped her with the pills. After she grimaced at the feeling, Kate helped her bandage her shoulder and wash some of her cuts. Kate really just followed the younger girls instructions on healing her. Not questioning how the little girl knew more about medicine than most of the girls in the Jungle.

Finally, a blonde haired girl rushed in. "I'm so sorry. They needed me to check Beth. I thought Gwen was here." Kate shook her head. "Gwen substituted for Ally today. Mia was supposed to be here but she got sick this morning."

The girl with blonde hair, Charlotte, nodded. "Oh, that's right. Totally blew my mind. Now, let's see the damage."

Kate was about to respond when Elli's soft voice interrupted. "I've...bandaged the scratches and my shoulder but I...uh...need you to help me with my shoulder. It's dis...loca...ted. Dislocated! That's the word." Elli's voice was childish, holding no clue to the fact it had deepened only minutes before.

Charlotte looked at her oddly, "how do you know that?"

Elli shrugged as Kate looked on bemused. Elli wasn't sure where she knew everything from. Her mind was a jumbled mess full of childish dreams. But in the center of that a hidden knowledge of medicine.

XxX

Charlotte helped Elli with her shoulder while telling Kate what was happening. "The mappers have returned and Beth has been declared insane. The changing really took its toll on her. They're going to banish her tomorrow. The doors have already closed for tonight."

Kate looked at the Jungle. Torches were being lit as the sky darkened. "I hope they have her in the jail. I don't know what made her do that. I mean she's usually a stick...but to hurt a little girl..."

Charlotte shook her head, "can't tell you if I wanted to. We don't know as it is."

Neither of the girls noticed Elli move toward the boy.

She looked at him. He had brown hair and olive skin. He felt familiar.

"How do I know you?" She whispered.

The boy started mumbling, "Rachel..."

Elli jumped back in shock. The boy kept repeating the girl's name.

Elli looked back at Charlotte and Kate. "Katie...He's mumbling." It was scaring Elli. People don't usually talk in their sleep, right?

Kate came over with Charlotte. "What's he saying kid?"

Elli looked at the boy, "he's saying Rachel's name."

Charlotte looked at the boy, "I'll just have to listen to him from now on."

Kate scooped up Elli, "c'mon kid, you need to eat dinner, than its bed."

Elli wrapped her arms around Kate's neck, "bye Charlotte."

The two walked out of the nurses' hut. They made their way over to the kitchens where all the girls were eating a late dinner.

XxX

That night Elli couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the boy.

"Where do I know him?" She whispered. Elli was surprised to here Rachel mumble the same thing. "Rachel, are you awake?"

Rachel looked at her, "what are you doing up squirt? I thought you were asleep."

Elli shook her head, "couldn't sleep." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Do you know the boy?"

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I can't remember him but he feels familiar. How about you?"

Elli nodded already feelings sleep claim her. "He makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Safe. I feel like I know him.."

Rachel ruffled her hair, "we'll figure this out tomorrow." Rachel yawned, "you should get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow Elli."

Elli laid back down, "night Rachel"

Rachel yawned, "night squirt." She was asleep instantly.

Elli didn't fall asleep until her eyes could no longer stay open. She couldn't get the boy out of her head. Her dreams all revolved around him. Like a forgotten memory trying to break free.

* * *

 **this chapter was slightly boring I hope I gave you a bit of insight into the characters Elli will be very important and Kate will become a valued friend for our young warrior**

 **the next chapter should be a little more ineresting. hopefully. I can't guarantee when I'll update so hang in there**

 **later Gladers...**


	4. Chapter 4- The Maze

**Revised**

 **Chapter Four**

 **sorry for not updating. Can't really give an excuse. But I hope you like this next chapter. I tried to give you some more insight into Elli's feeling and thoughts but it's harder than it seems.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The Maze

The next two days were normal, other than Beth escaping and supposedly running into the maze. Elli didn't totally understand what that meant but she did notice that she wasn't allowed to wander off anymore. She was watched all the time. Elli didn't mind. She liked being the center of attention. She was after all still six. But usually, Elli hung around Kate or Sonya. Sometimes she'd hang with Charlotte, helping with her unusual medical knowledge. Rachel always made time for her but she was gone most of the day since she was a mapper.

On the third day, Elli decided to visit the boy. She stared at him until Rachel and Harriet came in

"Now, I want you to look at him. See if any hint of a memory surfaces." Rachel stared at the boy before taking a sudden step back.

"Did you say anything?" She asked frantically. Both Harriet and Elli shook their heads.

Rachel mumbled something. Then she looked up again, "you sure you didn't just say the name, Aris?"

They shook their heads as Rachel grabbed hers. She ran out of the room screaming about a voice. Elli thought it looked funny like she was hiding from an annoying friend.

Elli could see that Rachel ran into the maze. Sonya followed her. Elli hoped they returned before the stick doors closed.

Harriet looked at Elli, "any idea why she freaked?"

Elli shook her head as she tilted it to the side slightly. "I don't know. Maybe he talked to her?"

Harriet frowned, "how? Wouldn't we have heard it?"

Elli shrugged and left the medical hut. Her head hurt again.

XxX

Elli looked at the dark maze walls. They called to her. Not in a good way. It was like they wanted her to get trapped in their confusing sections with the vicious Grievers. Elli shivered before her feet began moving. They were leading her toward the maze.

Elli struggled against her own feet. 'What's happening?!' Elli opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She struggled to make a sound and to stop her feet. She couldn't stop herself until she was deep within the maze.

"Help!" Elli whimpered as her voice returned and echoed off the ivy covered walls.

XxX

Minutes passed and Elli was terrified. She was walking aimlessly, getting more lost by the second. Elli had called for help twice only for silence to greet her. No one would come.

Elli eyed the wall in front of her. It contained the number 7. Elli moved away, her fingers running along the wall when she heard it. The whirling sound she had heard only at night.

Elli looked behind her as the sound came closer. She ran before her mind could process anything other than fear.

Elli ran as far as her small legs could carry her, which wasn't far. Gasping, she leaned on a wall. Idly Elli wondered how the mappers did this every day. Elli vowed to never complain about watching the builders fix the huts again if she lived.

The wall she used to support herself caved in. It crumbled to reveal a small hole, big enough for her to hide in. Not thinking twice Elli clambered in. Not much later she heard the shrieks of the Griever. Elli shivered and wished for her to be in her comfy sleeping bag back in the Jungle. Elli curled up into a ball and cried. She could hear the sounds of the Grievers and felt the doors close for the night. She was trapped alone in the maze.

XxX

The next morning Elli woke and didn't recognize her surrounding. She was slightly squished in what seemed to be a cave. Suddenly all her memories of the previous night returned. Being drawn into the maze. Getting lost. And hiding from the Grievers.

Elli climbed out of her hole and looked at the sky. It was grey. Not like the usual clear blue that reminded her of a bird. No, a grey that gave her a funny feeling in her stomach. Like a bad dream.

Confused, Elli made her way to the next intersection. She stared at the imposing walls. 'Left or right?' Before she could make a decision she heard thumping. Elli scrambled to the nearest wall and hid behind the ivy. She could feel her heart pound. 'I want to go home.' she mentally cried.

The thumping grew louder and Elli had to bite her lip to prevent from crying out loud.

A head of familiar blonde hair gave Elli a faint glimmer of hope. It was Sonya.

Elli crept out of the vines and followed the blonde girl. Elli felt that if she opened her mouth she would burst into tears. Elli didn't want to be a baby so she kept her mouth shut and followed the second-in-command. She didn't stop for a full hour. Elli could barely keep up and swore her heart would beat right out of her little chest. She was gasping for breath by the time Sonya turned around, stopping to take a break.

Sonya gasped before scooping the little girl into her arms. "What in hell are you doing in here?! It's no place for a little girl."

Elli bust into tears upon hearing those words. She had been through a tough night.

Sonya hid her confusion, choosing to instead comfort the distressed child. She had no idea why Elli was in the maze. Sonya had left way before everyone woke up and she had fallen right asleep after dinner the night before. "It's okay. I'll take you back."

Elli continued to sob and Sonya was forced to abandon her section. Her return to the Jungle was met with much confusion until they spotted her holding something.

They crowded her and saw the sobbing Elli. All the girls felt their heart break over the sweet little girl who had crawled her way into all of their hearts.

Sonya carried her into the medical hut before calling for Harriet. Kate came too since she had been talking to Harriet at the time. Both gasped once they saw Elli.

Kate had her scooped in her arms in an instant. "What happened kid? I didn't see you last night..."

Elli shook her head as she clung to Kate. Harriet looked to Sonya for an answer.

Sonya raised her hands in defense. "Don't look at me. I found her in the maze. Kid's too curious if you ask me."

Kate looked at Elli in astonishment. "Why would she be in the maze?"

Sonya shrugged, "only she can answer that. Doesn't look like she will be for a while."

XxX

They had to leave her in the hands of Charlotte but they all promised to visit after dinner. Elli just nodded tiredly as Charlotte began fussing over her. Elli only had a few bruises. They were fixed before she drifted off to the land of dreams.

Elli woke the next day to Katie sitting by her bed. Elli wiped the sleep out of her eyes before turning to the older girl. "Katie? What are you doing?"

Kate jolted awake. "64!"

Elli giggled at the random number. Kate looked around before remembering what she had shouted. She blushed but joined in laughing.

Once they claimed down Kate got straight to the problem. "Elli, what in the world were you doing in the stick maze?! It's no place for the bloody mappers let alone a little girl like yourself..."

Elli looked down. "I...I was drawn to it. I couldn't help it..." Elli felt like crying. She had worried her new friend. Probably all the girl. It made her feel sick in her stomach.

Kate sighed not trying to wrap her mind around another confusing mystery. "As long as you don't do it again."

Elli nodded readily.

Kate gave a shaky laugh before scooping the younger girl into a hug. "I was so worried."

XxX

Elli spent the day in the nurse's hut but she didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to watch Charlotte patch up all the Warriors as well as watch the boy.

Harriet and Sonya had been by to hear her story and now she was forbidden to be alone. Too many things had happened to Elli already. Not to mention all the weird things happening to the Meadow. First, a boy shows up with a little girl then the sky turns off.

The Council had enough problems to handle. The leaders didn't need her dying to add to the list. For now, Elli was to be with an older girl at all times. She was also banned from even being near the maze but Elli totally agreed on that rule.

* * *

 **I know it's short. But the action hopefully made up for it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but no promises**

 **later gladers...**


	5. Chapter 5- Aris

**Revised**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Updates will still be slow**

 **I've lost inspiration. I can't see where I want this story to go.**

 **All ideas are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Aris_

Today found Elli sitting with the boy. It was the only time she would be left alone. That and she was very curious. The girls just couldn't keep her away. She'd just sneak back in when their backs were turned. Eventually, they gave up and let her remain there. The boy wouldn't hurt her and maybe he'd wake up.

XxX

The boy lay still. Still like the sky that used to be a very pretty blue. Now a days it was a boring gray.

Suddenly a mumbled voice broke the silence of the hut. The boy was mumbling in his sleep. He kept mumbling Rachel's name and something about an end. "Rachel...the end..."

Suddenly he jolted awake, sitting straight up. Elli looked at him, not bothered by his sudden awakening. "Good your awake. Now can I look at you? You've been asleep for four days." Elli stressed the word four, to her that was a long time.

The boy looked at her bewildered. "Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything!?" He was panicking.

Elli sighed, somehow feeling exasperated with the questions. Elli felt guilty about feeling that way, she had been just as confused. "I don't know much. All I know is that everyone here has no memory other than their name. Can you tell me yours?" Elli stared at the boy expectantly. Her brown eyes wide with excitement.

The boy looked around him before setting on Elli. "I'm Aris."

XxX

Elli stared at him, testing his honesty. She noticed that when awake he had brown eyes that reflected confusion. Elli decided to trust him and held out her small hand. He seemed nice enough too. "I'm Elli."

She said with a bright smile. The boy shook her hand while chuckling at her cuteness.

"Where am I?" Elli shrugged as she tried to examine him for injuries. A little hard since she was so small.

"The girls call it the Jungle. I like it. We're inside a large green meadow. It's surrounded by enormous stone walls. I don't like them. They scare me. I was stuck out there once. It was terrifying! But there's also a lot of flowers and cute animals. Though, I hate that the girls kill the pigs." She gazed at the floor remembering the pig she had befriended a day ago. He had been served at lunch. Not even Harriet could force her to eat her 'friend.'

Aris looked bemused at her little description, "girls?" His voice went up a pitch in his panic.

Elli nodded enthusiastically, "yeah. There are a lot of girls. My favorites are Katie, Rachel, Sonya, and Charlotte. I like Harriet too. But she's always busy." Elli was pouting at the end as Aris tried to stifle his laughs even if he was terribly confused.

"Am I the only boy?"

Elli shrugged, "everyone says so but I have only been here for about," she held up some of her small fingers "three nights."

Charlotte came in, "oh...you're awake. Elli, could you get Harriet? Tell her it's very important."

Elli jumped down from her chair. "Okay. Just so you know, the boy looks healthy." Charlotte nodded seriously as Elli ran out the door.

XxX

Charlotte turned to the boy, "care to tell me your name?"

He looked at her confused at her cool tone. "Aris."

Charlotte nodded. "I'm Charlotte. I'm a nurse. That was Elli, which I'm sure you know. She's our youngest stick and the cutest."

Aris smiled at the door. "She sure was adorable."

Charlotte chuckled before explaining things to their newbie. It was more in depth than Elli's child like explanation. Aris couldn't help but miss Elli's colorful description of the apparently horrifying world she found herself in.

XxX

Elli ran to the council hall, "Harriet!"

Harriet looked up from where she was talking with Rachel. "What is it, sweetie?"

Elli giggled at the name, some of the girls had pet names for her.

"The boy's awake. Charlotte is with him now. I like him. He's nice."

Harriet and Rachel got up as they started walking to the nurses' hut.

"I see you've met him already. Has he said anything?"

Elli nodded at Rachel's question, "he asked where he was. I told him he was in the Meadow." Elli chattered on as they walked. Harriet and Rachel was smiling as the younger member of their ragtag group told them about the daisy crown she had made.

XxX

They made it to the nurses' hut where Charlotte was trying to answer all of the boy's questions.

"Thank goodness. He was talking my stick ear off." Charlotte exclaimed in relief. Aris looked offended.

Harriet sighed as Rachel and Elli giggled.

"So, have any idea as to why your here?"

Aris looked up, "who are you?"

Harriet sighed, not in the mood to talk to newbies. "I'm Harriet. I'm the leader. That's Rachel and you've met Elli. Now, can you tell us anything?"

Aris shook his head, "all I remember is my name and that I triggered something. The End, whatever that is...I don't remember anything else."

Harriet questioned Aris for a while before leaving. Charlotte left too, ready to spread the word about the boy's awakening. Rachel and Elli stayed.

"Can you tell me about this place?" Aris inquired. He felt an instant connection with the girl.

Rachel answered, "we live in the Jungle. It's a large meadow surrounded by four large walls that open and shut each day. Inside is a maze where there are what we call Grievers. They are these large metal creatures that are covered in slime and cane kill you if you aren't careful."

Aris was silent for a minute, "what do you do here?"

Elli answered. "We work. Everyone has a job, 'cept me but I help Katie. Don't build a fence. It's boring."

Rachel laughed before clarifying, "she's too young for most of our jobs so she helps where she can. Usually, she helps Kate, who's a builder, or she's with our leaders. Some days she pesters Charlotte about medicine."

Aris nodded and Rachel looked at her watch, a privilege given to mappers. "Time for dinner. Are you up to going out there, Aris?"

Aris nodded and they helped him leave the hut. He was shaky from laying down.

* * *

 **I know I promised a longer update but I'm at a brick wall. Most updates will probably be short so I apologize for that.**

 **Please keep reading**

 **Later Gladers...and Warriors...**


	6. Ideas, Adopt, or Delete?

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am at a crossroads here.**

 **I had so many ideas for this story. I even wrote some chapters going into the end of the first Maze Runner book.**

 **But after that, I can't see anything else for me.**

 **If you have an idea for how I should continue please PM me or review. My Instagram is always open too.**

 **Another option for this story is to be deleted( don't tell me you didn't see this coming. This story isn't exactly good or popular. Not that the latter matters much...)**

 **or this story can be adopted.**

 **Please, readers, the choice is up to you**

 **Yours faithfully,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
